Quédate conmigo
by KittieBatch
Summary: El día que el Detective Danny Williams y el Comandante Steve McGarrett se encontraron jamás imaginaron que sus vidas cambiarían a tal punto que llegaría el día en que no podrían imaginar su vida sin el otro. -OMEGAVERSE-


**Mi último trabajo del año, espero que gusten de él, nos vemos en unos días en mis otras historias y en mi página de Facebook. ¡Feliz año y gracias por apoyarme siempre!**

* * *

 **I**

El día que el Detective Danny Williams y el Comandante Steve McGarrett se encontraron jamás imaginaron que sus vidas cambiarían a tal punto que llegaría el día en que no podrían imaginar su vida sin el otro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?- solía preguntar todo aquel que se ha topado con ellos en una discusión. Danny solía aclarar que no, ese neandertal y él no tenían nada, aunque últimamente se lo tomaba a juego y se echaba a reír. Su matrimonio con Rachel lo dejó un poco escaldado de un compromiso tan grande y actualmente disfrutaba de la libertad de ser un Omega que no tiene que agachar la cabeza ante un Alpha.

Steve hace mucho que decidió que las relaciones simplemente no son lo suyo, su relación con Catherine terminó mal y, aunque la quiso tanto, ella simplemente no deseaba esa vida y él terminó con un anillo y una propuesta negada. Quizás por ello Steve y Danny se llevaban tan bien, las ocasiones en que Danny llamaba "Cariño o amor" a Steve eran frecuentes y reforzaban su lazo de hermandad hasta esa tarde.

-Quiero retirarme- dijo Danny dejando su cerveza sobre la mesita de jardín, el atardecer caía y la playa parecía silenciosa.

-No juegues Danno- contestó Steve sin mucho interés,Danny solía amenazarlo con eso cuando se enojaba,casi una costumbre.

-Estoy diciéndolo en serio McGarrett, quiero intentar otra cosa, a diferencia de ti, no todos mis deseos se resumen a que me apunten con un arma en la cabeza- comentó y un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios.

-Danny, eres policía ¿Qué otra cosa harás?- mencionó molesto Steve, la broma de Danny estaba yendo muy lejos.

-Un restaurante, quizás aquí o en Nueva Jersey y para que te enteres, tengo muchos más talentos pero eso no te interesa, lo tuyo es la guerra, a mí me gusta lo tranquilo de la vida- ahora Danny era quien se hallaba molesto.

-No soy un suicida Daniel y tú no naciste para jugar al cocinero, no digas tonterías- y allí se fue todo al demonio, el rubio se puso de pie y salió de la propiedad de Steve hacía su casa, aquello dolió, siempre esperó que Steve lo apoyase, sin embargo, el Alpha parecía creer que Danny no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa que ser policía.

 **II**

Desde aquella conversación, Danny ignoraba a Steve tanto como fuese posible, le dirigía la palabra únicamente para cosas de trabajo y no le permitió conducir su auto otra vez, sí debían investigar algo generalmente se inclinaba por Kono o Chin, a veces Lou, pero no más Steve. Los movimientos de Danny fueron obvios para el resto del equipo en el que existía la creencia de que Danny y Steve eran la relación más estable que conocían.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kono a Danny de camino a interrogar a un testigo.

-Quiero retirarme y cuando se lo dije parece que a él le parece ridículo y me ve como un inútil- ella entendió la posición de Danny y calló, aunque su partida sería un duro golpe para el equipo, Danny tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que Kono pudo decir.

 **III**

Y las cosas entre Danny y Steve se fueron al demonio en los últimos tres meses, apenas si se daban los buenos días y los papeles del retiro de Danny descansaban ya en el escritorio de Steve, para el ex SEAL ahora pesaban las palabras dichas a su rubio amigo meses atrás, honestamente creyó que Danny jugaba y sí, se burló de sus sueños, pero buena parte de su relación se basaba en burlarse del otro.

Echaba de menos los mensajes de "Buenos días mi cielo" que enviaba Danny cuando se levantaba de buen humor, o esas peleas acaloradas que mantenían por tonterías. Envidiaba la relación que mantenían todos los de 5.0 con el Omega, en resumen, Steve se hallaba perdido sin Danny.

Cuando Catherine se marchó Steve no llegó a sufrir ni la mitad de lo que sufría ahora por la indiferencia de Danny y su irremediable partida. Como jefe le preocupaba que el único Omega del equipo se vaya, era el equilibrio de todos, es decir a excepción de Lou todos eran Alphas de carácter fuerte y un Beta gruñón no hace mucho por la paz del equipo. Danny era una pieza necesaria...

Cuando vio a Chin abrazando a Danny como solía hacerlo él mismo, no pudo más, se acercó a ellos y tiró de Danny para que se alejase del moreno, lo arrastró hasta su auto e ignorando los gritos de Danny básicamente lo secuestró llevándolo a uno de los miradores de la isla, necesitaba que Danny lo escuche y no lo haría con todos los demás rondando al rubio.

 **IV**

-Maldito animal ¿Qué haces?- Danny salió del auto furioso tan pronto Steve detuvo la marcha. El sol caía dejando ver el más hermoso atardecer que Danny recordase en toda su vida. Pero la hermosa vista no estaba a discusión, el tema entre ellos era lo estúpido que era Steve al tratarlo de aquella forma.

-Hablemos- casi gruñó el Alpha fuera de sí.

-No- si Steve se hallaba molesto, Danny lucía aún peor. -Si pretendes hablar de un tema personal no quiero hacerlo, eres mi jefe.

-Sí Danny, soy tu maldito jefe, pero ¿sabes qué otra cosa soy? ¡Soy tu maldito mejor amigo al que has ignorado por meses! ¡Exijo que te detengas ahora mismo!

-¿Disculpa? ¡Si alguien tiene que exigir algo soy yo!- a medida que sus gritos subían de tono también la distancia entre ellos disminuía, Steve estaba furioso, por él corrían sentimientos que jamás experimentó. En la superficie se hallaba enojado, sin embargo, si se escarba un poco más, era dolor lo que sentía, un dolor horrible que lo estaba matando lentamente. El dolor de perder a Danny.

-Daniel ¿puedes ser tan amable de decirme qué hice para que te alejes de mí? ¿Crees que no lo noto? Eres tan cariñoso con todos, pero a mí me dejas de lado ¿por qué abrazas todo el tiempo a Chin? ¿Estás saliendo con él, es eso?- habló un Steve frustrado tomándolo de los brazos.

-¿Qué? Escucha estúpido y horrible animal, te burlaste de mis sueños ¿Sabes a cuantas personas he contado mi plan de retiro? ¡Solo tú! y actúas como un insensible idiota.

-No me burlé de tus sueños Danny, tengo miedo de perderte- admitió acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios -No quiero perder al único neurótico, conflictivo y más insensato compañero que jamás tuve, el más amable, cariñoso, dispuesto a ayudar en cualquier momento, con quien me siento completo... Danny, si te retiras, si te vas... ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda seguir?

-Steve, me retiraré para poder formar una familia- admitió el rubio perdiéndose en el aroma salvaje de Steve, su mirada dura y esos labios que hacían su nombre escucharse como lo más hermoso del mundo.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-No, no salgo con nadie, pero lo pensé y tal vez es tiempo de buscar a alguien, quiero hijos Steve y el tiempo pasa y honestamente, en 5.0 no voy a lograrlo

-Ten a mis hijos- propuso Steve con la expresión más loca en el rostro que Danny jamás viese en él.

-Es una broma horrible Steve y si es tu forma de jugar conmigo para que no me retire te advierto que...

-No Danny, tal vez tienes razón cuando dices que estoy demente, que soy un loco, pero este demente y loco, salvaje y todas esas cosas que me gritas, se enamoró de ti cuando le apuntaste un arma en la cochera de su padre. Y antes de que digas otra cosa que seguramente va a quitarle el romanticismo a esto, quiero que sepas que quiero pasar mi vida contigo, a hacer las cosas bien, cuando Catherine se fue creí sentir dolor, pero cuando te alejaste de mí, cuando faltaron esos mensajes por las mañanas, cuando dejaste de pelear por todo conmigo y cuando regalaste esos abrazos que antes eran solo míos a otras personas... Escucha Danny, no pienso permitir que te vayas y si no puedo retenerte, entonces déjame ir contigo, porque no pretendo pasar un día sin ti- ante aquel discurso Danny apenas parpadeó, un poco en shock, otro tanto más paralizado de incredulidad.

Danny no mintió cuando dijo que quería formar una familia, omitió el hecho de que por años soñó con Steve, se encantaba y desencantaba del Alpha por temporadas, sin embargo, cuando su amigo le pidió ayuda para escoger un anillo para Catherine el mundo se le acabó, aunque aquella proposición no sucedió, él siempre creería que Steve no lo voltearía a ver jamás como otra cosa que no sea un amigo. Por ello decidió retirarse, quizás poner distancia entre Steve y él ayudase a superar su amor por el Alpha y poder hallar a alguien más. -¿Danny?- llamó el moreno y Danny le regaló una mirada confundida. El Alpha sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente a él para darle un beso corto que lo sacó del trance.

-Idiota- fue lo primero que dijo el rubio -te mataré si nuestros hijos terminan siendo kamikazes con piernas como tú.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo- sonrió Steve antes de robar otro beso de los labios de Danny sintiéndose confiado cuando el rubio correspondió con la misma intensidad a su deseo. -Promete que te quedarás a mi lado y que me permitirás estar al tuyo.

-Por supuesto idiota- murmuró Danny contra sus labios. Quizás el retiro estuviese un poco más lejano de lo planeado, pero ¡Al demonio! Steve era todo lo que necesitaba y para el moreno, su pequeño rubio gruñón era todo cuando anhelaba en el mundo.


End file.
